Dans mon lit
by Lou Rose
Summary: Venez retrouvez, les pensées de nos héros Hp préférés bien au chaud dans leurs lits. Il s'agit d'un recueil d'OS où chaque chapitre sera dédié à un personnage. Pour l'instant, George, Percy, Molly et Drago.
1. George

_Coucou,_

_Alors, je commence une nouvelle fiction qui alternera les points de vue, en fait, voyez ça comme un recueil d'OS. Ils seront tous sur des thèmes différents avec tous des personnages différents. Avec en point commun le fait qu'ils soient dans leur lit. Pour moi, c'est là où je réfléchie le mieux et le plus intensément donc j'ai essayé de faire des OS basés sur la psychologie des personnages. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez et si ça fonctionne. _

_J'ai prévu déjà plusieurs personnages : Ron, Hermione, Molly, Ginny, Percy, George et Luna. Il me viendra peut-être d'autres idées. Sinon si vous avez une idée de personnages je prends !_

_Et, je voudrai savoir si vous préférez que j'annonce le personnage en début de chapitre qui lui est consacré, à la fin du chapitre précédant ou préférez-vous que je n'annonce rien du tout et donc découvrir le personnage au fil de la lecture ?_

_Voilà_

_Camille_

_George

La position fœtale ne n'apaise même plus, rien ne m'apaise. D'un geste rageur j'envoi valser mes couvertures. Et frappe de douleur mon matelas.

J'ai si mal, tellement mal.

Les émotions se bousculent en moi. Je veux hurler, je veux pleurer, je veux mourir. Mourir pour ne plus rien ressentir. J'en ai marre de tous ceux qui viennent me dire qu'il aurait voulu que je vive, que je ris ! Personne ne le connaissait aussi bien que moi, personne ! Et même, même si c'est vrai, même si il l'aurait voulu, je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Ma tête explose, je veux juste dormir, ne plus penser. Ne plus pleurer.

Ma main s'agrippe à mon matelas, férocement, mes ongles griffent, essayent de s'accrocher, de trouver une prise. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle, je dérape, tout bouge tout tangue, rien n'est stable, tout est fugace. Je hurle, je pleure, je vomis. Mais je ne dors pas. Jamais.

J'essaye de me lever et m'écroule lourdement, je m'agrippe à ma lampe de chevet mais cette traitresse s'écroule aussi dans un fracas tonitruant. Tout s'écroule, tout s'effondre. Rien n'est à sa place depuis qu'il n'est plus là. Rien ne tourne plus rond Merlin !

Je n'ai même plus la force de réactiver le sort d'insonorisation. Je sais que Ron va arriver en courant complètement paniqué. C'est le seul à venir encore me voir. Maman n'en a pas la force, Papa est perdu, Percy se sens coupable, Charlie est loin, Ginny est avec Harry et Bill avec Fleur. Ron a encore le courage de monter, d'essayer en vain de me faire manger. Il revient à chaque fois même si il sait pertinemment que je lui enverrai au visage. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je veux être seul, définitivement seul. Fébrilement je cherche à me lever une nouvelle fois puis j'abandonne. Je n'en ai pas la force. J'essaye de calmer ma respiration, je sais que Ron est assis derrière la porte. Je veux qu'il croie que je dors. Qu'il reparte. Qu'il me laisse, qu'on m'oublie. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive plus, je ne peux rester tranquille et de rage mes jambes frappent avec ardeur le matelas.

Je veux oublier cette putain de douleur, ne plus rien ressentir, alors je frappe, je continu de frapper encore et toujours. Pour me lancer cette décharge électrique, pour me fixer sur une douleur physique. Je m'étouffe de rage, je brule, je pleure. Mes doigts s'agrippent furieusement à l'oreiller j'ai envie de le détruire pour évacuer cette rage qui me submerge.

Pour quoi lui putain ! Hein Merlin dis le moi ! Pourquoi lui ! Pourquoi Fred, pourquoi mon frère ! C'était bien le seul capable de montrer la beauté de la vie, de faire rire n'importe qui, il apportait le bonheur avec lui, il rayonnait tellement. Maintenant je ne vois plus rien, plus rien ne m'éclaire, je veux juste oublier, arrêter de penser, arrêter de me demander pourquoi. Et Merlin, te supplier encore et encore de m'amener au près de lui.

J'entends Ron derrière la porte, je sens qu'il hésite. Et bien qu'il reste dehors ! La seule personne qui me restait hésite. De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance, ça n'a jamais eu d'importance parce qu'en définitive ce n'est pas toi mon Fred.

Avec brutalité je me retourne et enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller pour essayer d'étouffer mes plaintes, mes cris. Mes dents s'enfoncent dans la moiteur de l'oreiller inondé de mes larmes. Je déchiquette, j'arrache, je crache. C'est presque libérateur. Presque. Ma tête plonge encore et encore dans l'oreiller, des plumes volent tandis que d'autres se coincent dans ma gorge. Je ne tousse pas. J'aime cette sensation qui me dit que si je continue tout peut peut-être finir.

Mais c'est sans compter mon imbécile de frère qui vient de se décider de rentrer dans la chambre, je ne l'avais pas sentis jusqu'à ce que d'un geste puissant je me retrouve la tête contre le matelas et l'oreiller à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne pouvait donc pas me laisser tranquille ! Me laisser enfin mourir !

Il soulève ma tête d'en geste presque brutal qui m'étonne. Il me frappe le dos, sans doute dans le but de me faire cracher les plumes mais, décidé pour de bon à ne pas lui obéir je garde les dents serrées fermement les unes contre les autres. Je sens qu'il tremble et qu'il enrage. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais je préfère ne rien lui demander. De toute façon je ne veux pas parler. Une de ses mains m'agrippe alors à la bouche et la force à s'ouvrir. Presque automatiquement je me mets à lui mordre la main de toutes mes faibles forces. Il ne dit rien, se contente seulement de me regarder avec un air indéchiffrable.

Il me lâche si brutalement que je tombe avec force sur le matelas. Il est dos à moi, je sens qu'il a du mal à respirer, qu'il se contient. Je le fixe étonné. Il ne ressemble tellement pas au Ron que j'ai connu.

Une plume s'échappe de ma bouche maintenant entrouverte. Une fine goutte de sang coule le long de mon menton. J'aimerai dire quelque chose mais je suis comme pétrifié. Soudain il se retourne de toute sa hauteur et me fixe si intensément que je me sens coupable. Je sais qu'il a envie de hurler, de me hurler dessus. Par bravade ridicule je le fixe avec méchanceté, pensant le pousser à dire ce qu'il retient depuis des mois. Mais rien toujours rien. Il reste là, perdu, face à moi. Le regard mêlé d'horreur, d'angoisse et inexplicablement d'amour. J'aurai pensé que tout ce que je leur inflige à tous les ferait me haïr. Mais non, Ron est toujours là.

Brusquement celui-ci ce ouvre la porte et s'enfuit.

Et je m'effondre. Les larmes affluent avec force à mes yeux, mon corps est repris de convulsions et de spasmes. Je ne pensais pas que de savoir que quelqu'un m'aimait et voulait que je vive, m'était si vital. Mon dernier rempart s'écroule et je ne parviens pas à m'arrêter de trembler. Saisissant mon drap en chancelant je le rabat sur mon visage tuméfié. Je suis seul, définitivement seul. Même la maison semble silencieuse. Tout est vide.

Paradoxalement mon cœur bat plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Je me sens seul, je me sens sale. Même si cet abruti d'organe me rappelle que je suis en vie, je sais que je ne vis plus. Je ne survis même plus. Et pourtant je suis là, inexorablement, à me lamenter, à pleurer et à hurler. Au début je pensais vraiment que hurler ma douleur m'aiderai à me sortir, à reprendre le pas sur la réalité, à mieux vivre par la suite, mais nan. Nan, je suis toujours là à hurler, à frapper après des mois. J'aimerai tellement que la douleur s'estompe, juste un peu. Parce que là je n'ai vraiment pas la force de continuer. J'espérai, tout le monde espérait qu'un jour viendrai où j'aurai le déclic et que je voudrai continuer à vivre. Mais ce jour là n'est pas arrivé et je l'attends encore. Je sais pourtant que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

Pendant un moment je n'ai pas pris conscience de mon égoïsme. Je criai à tout va que j'avais perdu mon frère jumeau et que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Je les rejetais, les méprisait. Vraiment, il y avait une sorte de mépris. C'était mon frère jumeau et je le connaissais mieux que personne. A l'enterrement j'avais été d'une colère incommensurable. J'avais hurlé en voyant tous ses visages inconnus qui étaient là. Ils ne le connaissaient pas, ils n'avaient rien à faire là. Je leur à dis de dégager, qu'ils faisaient honte à la mémoire de mon frère tous ceux qui venaient là en pitié, ceux qui voulaient se donner une constance alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas combattus. J'avais brisé ma chaise sur le sol. Je bouillais de l'intérieur. Puis Ginny avait hurlé plus fort que moi. Elle avait dit que je n'étais qu'un putain d'égoïste, que maman et papa avaient perdu un fils, que Bill, Percy, Ron et elle avaient perdu un frère. Et qu'eux aussi souffraient et qu'en réagissant comme ça j'accentuais leur douleur. Et que tous ses gens étaient là parce qu'ils voulaient rendre gloire à Fred, à son sourire, à sa bonne humeur et à son courage.

Puis j'avais transplanné et m'étais allongé sur mon lit pour ne plus jamais sortir de cette chambre. En répétant inlassablement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Pas comprendre cette douleur. La douleur de perdre sa moitié, de perdre sa raison de vivre. Ma vie c'était déchirée le jour où il est mort. Tous mes espoirs avaient fondus. On se voyait ouvrir une nouvelle boutique à Pré au Lard, on avait des tonnes d'idées de produits. On voulait consacrer notre vie à remettre petit à petit de la joie et du bonheur dans la vie des gens. On voulait redonner le sourire au monde sorcier. Et je sais que sans Fred je ne réussirai pas. Avec sa mort j'ai tout abandonné. Car George sans Fred, ce n'est rien. On était un tout. Un tout que je pensai imbrisable. J'avais une telle certitude que nous vieillirions ensemble. Je nous voyais mourir tous les deux ensembles, deux petits vieillards, lors d'une préparation pour une nouvelle invention, sous un boum sonore et heureux. Mais tu ne m'as pas attendu Fred. Tu m'as abandonné, et pour ça je t'en veux. Mais c'est surtout à moi que je m'en veux, de ne pas avoir été là et de ne pas réussir à te rejoindre.

Soudain la couverture se relève et mes yeux plongent dans un océan azur troublé et agité. Mon petit frère ne m'a abandonné finalement. Mon cœur est trop brisé et ravagé pour m'aider à esquissé un faible sourire. Je me contente de le regarder avec appréhension. J'espère pourtant que dans mes yeux il peut y lire tout le soulagement que je ressens de le savoir près de moi.

Il baisse délicatement la couverture, arrêtant son regard sur chacune des blessures que je me suis infligé, ses griffures, ses brulures et ses bleus. Je ferme les yeux devant ses prunelles qui s'emplissent de douleur. Je sens un renfoncement ce faire sur le lit, tout près de moi. En rouvrant mes paupières je remarque qu'il est assis le dos appuyé contre le mur, fixant son regard devant lui. Délicatement il se tourne vers moi et me tend un petit objet. Je continu de fixer mon frère intensément alors que mes doigts prennent contact avec l'objet. Mon regard se fige et se trouble. La panique me submerge alors, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas prêt. Pas tout de suite, pas encore. Je supplie Ron du regard. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Etrangement je suis terrifié mais soulagé. Il m'encourage du regard. Je ne sais pas. Et si ça me faisait encore plus mal. Et si ça me faisait sombrer encore plus. Alors que mon regard descend vers l'objet. J'entends le froissement des draps et Ron qui s'éloigne. Il sait alors que je vais le faire et que j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Mon regard coule et mes prunelles rencontrent violement leur reflet. J'ai envie de hurler tellement la vision offerte est affreuse. Mon visage se dessine devant moi. Je suffoque. Essayant de me calmer et de reprendre ma respiration ma main s'approche de mon visage. Mes doigts dessinent le contour de mes yeux. Je suis horrible. J'ai des cernes monstrueuses qui s'étendent sous mes yeux vides. Mes mains continuent leur exploration pour ne rencontrer qu'une peau grise, humide et sans vie. Ma paume glisse sur mes joues rugueuses où une barbe sale et rousse a poussée. Elle est longue et emmêlée, comme ma tignasse que j'ai l'habitude d'arracher par poignées. Mon reflet est affreux, il me renvoi l'image de quelque de méprisable et d'infiniment seul. De quelqu'un qui a arrêté de se battre. Mais lorsque mes doigts se posent sur les lèvres, j'étouffe un sanglot et essaye de réprimer une envie de vomir. Elles sont sèches, presque violettes et de petites et profondes entailles me rappellent la force avec laquelle je mords cette bouche pour la réduire au silence.

Un spasme violent me faire régurgiter de la bile sur mes mains. Je me sens minable. Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurai du voir dans le miroir. Ce n'est pas moi. Nan… Je…Je ne peux pas ressembler à ça…Parce que, parce que ce n'est pas Fred ça… Ces yeux vides de toute expression, ses cernes, cette bouche figée et meurtrie. Fred, c'est tellement autre chose… C'est un sourire qui illumine, qui transcende, un regard pétillant des cheveux roux flamboyants. Je fais honte à sa mémoire en restant comme ça, minable. Comment ai-je pu… Ternir ainsi sa mémoire. J'aurai du me battre Merlin ! Me battre pour que Fred vive à travers moi, qu'à travers mes yeux, mon sourire, mon rire, il soit toujours auprès de nous ! J'ai envie d'arracher cette tignasse sale et trop longue, de déchirer cette peau grisâtre. De retrouver un peu de mon Fred en me regardant dans ce miroir. Alors je comprends. Je comprends que j'aurai la force de recommencer à vivre, de faire sourire les gens avec ce sourire dont on était si fière Fred et moi, de continuer à faire rire avec nos inventions. Pour que tu sois fier de moi mon frère. Parce que tu le mérites. Parce que je veux être digne de toi.

Tremblant, je me hisse hors de ce lit, hors de cette chambre et arrivé à la porte Ron me soutiens en direction de la salle de bain. J'ai enfin eu ce déclic. Grâce à lui, il est peut-être plus fort qu'on le lui disait hein Fred. Je suis sûr que tu es fière de lui. À moi maintenant de faire en sorte que tu sois fière de moi.

__Merci_


	2. Percy

**Voilà un nouvel OS pour cette série **_**Dans mon lit**_**, en espérant que celui-ci vous plaise. Après George, je me suis attaquée à Percy, durant la période où il était fâché avec le reste des Weasley. On peut le situer vers la fin sixième année de Ron à Poudlard.**

**Idée de départ : C'est toujours le même principe, un personnage réfléchit dans son lit. **

**.**

Il se retourna une fois de plus en soupirant. Ça faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'il essayait de s'endormir. Sans succès. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas y penser. Tout du moins d'essayer de ne plus y penser. De toute évidence il n'y arrivait pas. Et ça a le don de le rendre fou de rage. Dans la mesure bien sûr où n'étant pas quelqu'un de colérique, il se contente la plus part du temps de souffler ou de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais là, il était vraiment perdu. C'était bien la première fois qu'il doutait d'une décision qu'il avait prise et ça l'irritait prodigieusement. D'un geste agacé il enfonça son oreiller sur sa tête. _Reprenons._

Bon, déjà, il n'avait pas pris cette décision à la légère. Il est vrai qu'il avait pesé le pour et le contre. Et cette solution lui avait paru la meilleure. Mais maintenant… _Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir fait une erreur !_ Ce n'est pas son genre, ça non. Mais pourtant… _Bon, calme toi, souffles, respires. _

Rien n'est jamais irrémédiable non ? Mais dans ce cas-là, malheureusement il ne s'agissait pas de lui, la décision ne lui revenait à présent plus. Il envoya son oreiller à l'autre bout de la pièce. _C'est malin, vraiment._ Maintenant il fallait qu'il se lève étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir sans une épaisseur sous sa tête rousse. Tant pis, de toute façon il ne dormait pas.

Passant son bras sous sa tête ses pensées s'égarèrent vers la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait fait pour tomber amoureuse de lui. Non pas qu'il soit quelqu'un d'inintéressant, d'ailleurs il est même très intelligent, mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'être cultivé ne suffisait pas. Cependant, par un petit miracle, cette femme avait commencé à l'aimer. Elle était douce, raffinée, intelligente et drôle. Son regard le fait fondre et le son cristallin de son rire lui fait se sentir complet et à sa place. Et il en remerciait Merlin un peu plus chaque jour. Pourtant, pourtant il lui manque quelque chose et elle le sait. Lorsque son regard se pose sur lui, il a l'impression qu'elle lit en lui et qu'elle l'encourage à tenter quelque chose.

Mais il est trop lâche. Trop lâche pour avouer qu'ils lui manquent plus que de raison. Alors, il attend, espérant le bon moment. Pourtant chaque jour que Merlin fait peut être le bon moment, le dernier moment. Parce que la guerre rugit dehors. Qu'il sait que sa famille sera en première ligne. Et qu'il se peut qu'il perde un frère, une sœur, un parent sans qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de leur dire combien il les aime, combien il est désolé.

Il espère en avoir le courage un jour. En attendant, il tourne et se retourne sous ses draps. Tremble en ouvrant la Gazette du Sorcier en buvant son café. Le ventre noué d'angoisse à l'idée de trouver un nom familier dans la rubrique des décès. _Merlin, s'il vous plait, non. _

Il gémit sous son drap_._

Il baisse la tête lorsqu'il croise une autre tête rousse dans l'ascenseur du Ministère. Il se sent mal, il sait que c'est son père qui a eu raison depuis le début.Parce que même si à un moment il a eu honte de cette famille sans le sous, sans la moindre ambition, s'il a eu peur pour son avenir, il l'aime cette famille, Merlin qu'il l'aime ! Et il donnerait, il donnerait tout pour revenir en arrière. Pour être, avec cette femme magnifique, sous le toit de son enfance. Là où tout lui paraissait plus sûr finalement. Où il aurait moins peur. Il sait qu'il tremblerait moins là-bas. Parce qu'il aurait toutes les personnes qu'il aime à ses côtés. Qu'au final il n'aurait pas besoin d'ouvrir le journal pour savoir s'ils vont bien. Il lui suffirait de sortir de son lit, de faire le tour des chambres pour observer les respirations tranquilles. Il songeait à se faire fabriquer la même horloge que celle de sa mère.

_Donnez-moi le courage ! Merlin, je vous en supplie_ ! Il n'avait jamais prié Merlin auparavant, ce n'était que très récent. Avant il ne croyait pas à tout ça, lui il croyait au travail et à la force de caractère. Mais là, il avait sacrément besoin de Merlin, bordel. Si le vieux sorcier pouvait l'aider alors pourquoi pas ? Du fond de ses draps Percy se disait que tout était bon à prendre.

Lui aussi était un Weasley non ? Et un Griffondor ! Alors, pourquoi à cet instant se montrait-il si dépourvu de courage ?

Fermant ses paupières avec force, il essayait de repousser l'idée que sa plus grande démonstration de courage fut sa trahison envers sa famille. Sa plus grande erreur aussi. Bon, allez, disons-le : connerie. Il n'avait plus peur de jurer. Il avait cette si grande colère et honte en lui. Alors à quoi bon se prétendre au-dessus et se croire un exemple de perfection. Il avait été arrogant. Il c'était cru meilleur, alors qu'il était sans doute le pire de tous.

Il n'arrivait plus à avancer. Il avait tellement honte. Passé un moment il avait eu honte de son nom de famille. Maintenant il se disait que c'était son nom de famille qui avait honte de lui. Il n'osait même pas demander Audrey en mariage. Il souhaitait auparavant regagner le droit de porter le nom de Weasley avant de l'offrir à sa femme. Il le voulait tellement.

Percy laissait ses yeux s'égarer dans sa chambre bien que sans ses lunettes celle-ci lui apparaissait un peu floue. Elle était assez spacieuse, seulement composée d'une armoire massive et d'un grand lit dans lequel ils étaient allongés. Avant l'arrivée d'Audrey dans sa vie, un bureau se trouvait aussi dans la pièce. Puis ils avaient pris la décision que le meuble déménagerait dans le salon. Ça avait été une idée de la jeune femme mais Percy avait compris, alors il avait approuvé. Elle voulait faire de leur chambre un refuge où eux seuls compteraient. Après tout, elle connaissait son homme et savait qu'il était accro au boulot. Et puis surtout, elle savait qu'une fois couché, pelotonné dans ses draps, Percy l'œil fixé sur les dossiers empilés penserait au ministère et donc à sa trahison. Elle avait ainsi espéré enlever un peu du poids qui pesait sur les épaules de l'homme qu'elle aimait, bien qu'elle sache que rien n'ôterait ce sentiment de l'esprit de Percy. Celui en était d'ailleurs extrêmement reconnaissant. Elle l'apaisait. Et en faisant ceci, il avait l'espoir qu'elle ne le prenne pas pour un monstre. Un monstre sans cœur comme lui se voyait.

Il tentait en vain de retenir les larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux depuis si longtemps. Le même rituel chaque nuit. Il se retourna sur son côté gauche tournant le dos à la jeune femme.

Il essayait de se calmer, il n'avait pas envie de réveiller Audrey à cause de ses jérémiades. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas se confier à cette femme, seulement au fond de lui il était toujours terrifié qu'elle le rejette, comprenant enfin qu'il était quelqu'un d'horrible. Quelqu'un qui avait rejeté sa famille. Et qui méritait d'être rejeté à son tour ? Et Percy savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il se sentait déjà si seul. Lui qui avait grandis dans une si grande famille où on ne pouvait s'entendre penser. Il se souvenait quand lorsqu'il avait atteint sa majorité et donc le droit d'utiliser sa magie hors de Poudlard il jetait des sorts de silence pour se retrouver isolé dans sa chambre. Et qu'alors il se sentait apaisé. Qu'il avait été idiot, il n'avait tout simplement pas mesuré la chance qu'il avait. Percy en venait même à se dire que s'il avait des enfants avec Audrey il voudrait leur offrir la même éducation que lui avaient prodigué ses parents. Ce même amour inconditionnel. Parce que même s'il l'avait occulté un moment, il se souvenait maintenant le bonheur que c'était de rentrer au Terrier pour les vacances, l'immense sourire de son père, les bras accueillants de sa mère, de l'odeur de la tarte à la mélasse dès qu'ils franchissaient la porte et ce sentiment d'être chez soi.

Alors, vraiment, il souhaitait offrir un foyer à l'image de celui de ses parents à cette magnifique femme. Et il avait le sentiment qu'il ne fallait pas attendre la fin de la guerre.

Et c'était sans aucuns doutes pour cela que Percy voulait s'endormir. Pour retrouver ses rêves. Là où il serait entouré de sa famille. Peut-être tout simplement autour d'une table et d'un bon repas que sa mère aurait préparé. Il arrivait presque à sentir l'odeur alléchante de la tarte à la mélasse. Retrouver la douceur des cheveux de Ginny. La chaleur de la maison. Les parties d'échecs avec Ron. Et il en arrivait même à regretter les blagues des jumeaux. Il était foutu. Terriblement foutu, il lui fallait absolument les retrouver tous et le plus vite possible, sinon il savait qu'il allait devenir fou.

Il aurait voulu hurler qu'il était désolé.

Mais chaque fois ça restait bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Chaque fois qu'il croisait son père au ministère il avait envie de se jeter à ses pieds et de le supplier de lui pardonner. Mais il était terrorisé. Il était terrifié qu'ils ne veuillent pas de lui.

Durant son enfance il c'était toujours senti différent. Il était moins beau que Bill, moins courageux que Charlie. Mais ça encore il aurait pu le supporter car il se savait plus intelligent. Seulement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait se remettre des moqueries, du mépris de Fred et George. Du fait que Ron et Ginny ne le prendraient jamais pour modèle. Que tous quatre le considérait comme quelqu'un d'ennuyeux, de rasoir. Il avait tout simplement l'impression qu'il était celui qu'ils aimaient le moins. Alors, il avait peur que pour eux qu'il soit là ou pas ça ne changeait rien. Il avaitpeur qu'ils ne veuillent plus de lui, qu'il ne soit déjà plus considéré comme un Weasley. Il avait peur qu'ils aient fait une croix sur lui. Alors à chaque fois, il renonçait, il fuyait. Comme à noël dernier où il était venu avec le ministre au Terrier. Il avait espéré qu'il en serait capable. Mais devant eux il avait pris peur, c'était fermé comme il le faisait toujours. Juste capable de dire bonjour à sa mère. Avec elle ça avait toujours été plus facile. Après tout elle ne faisait pas de distinction entre ses enfants dans l'amour qu'elle donnait. Et puis elle avait toujours été fière de ce fils qui avait été préfet en chef et qui avait obtenu un très bon poste au ministère. Alors, avec sa mère c'était plus simple, plus naturel mais le regard glacial avec lequel frères et sœur l'avaient regardé l'avait laissé honteux et sans voix. Alors il avait renoncé encore une fois.

Il attendait seulement le bon moment. Espérant que celui-ci vienne vite.

_._

**Voilà, pour un prochain OS j'ai quelques idées concernant, Drago, Remus, Sirius et Luna. Si vous avez une préférence dites-le moi, même si c'est un autre personnage que je n'ai pas mentionné là. **


	3. Molly

**Bonjour ! Voilà le troisième OS de ce recueil et après George et Percy on passe à Molly. Je le situe un ou deux mois après le départ du trio du mariage de Bill et de Fleur. J'espère avoir quelques reviews, je sais que certains d'entre vous me lise mais ne laisse pas une petite trace écrite, ce qui m'attriste vraiment. C'est pas très encourageant pour écrire, mais ce thème m'inspire vraiment et je continuerai à écrire quand même. Bonne lecture !**

**Idée de départ : C'est toujours le même principe, un personnage réfléchit dans son lit. **

**.**

Elle frissonna bien qu'elle n'avait pas froid. Machinalement elle remonta la couverture en patchwork et se blottit un peu plus contre l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Sa main se faufila sur la poitrine de son mari, cherchant l'emplacement du cœur. Elle poussa un soupir lorsqu'elle rencontra les battements réguliers sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Le rythme la rassura un peu, calmant momentanément ses tremblements, tandis que les doux ronflements qui s'échappaient de la bouche voisine continuèrent de la rassurer. La matriarche ébaucha un semblant de sourire. _Comment réussissait-il à dormir ?_ L'épuisement sans doute. Avec toutes ses journées harassantes au ministère et ses missions pour l'Ordre la vie de son mari n'était guère de tout repos.

Quant à elle, ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire de nuits complètes, s'éveillant toutes les heures suite un cauchemar saisissant. C'était toujours d'un réalisme étourdissant, à chaque fois ça la prenait aux tripes et elle n'arrivait jamais vraiment à s'en remettre. Les images restaient là, gravées, terrifiantes.

Elle laissa voyager sa main droite sur le torse de son mari espérant trouver l'apaisement. Elle ouvrit les yeux. De toute façon, que ses paupières soient closes ou non elle ne cessait de revoir les corps de Ron, Harry et Hermione étendus, morts sur le sol d'une forêt. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis bons nombres de scénarios s'étaient formés dans son esprit inquiet. Dans chacun de ses cauchemars elle retrouvait soit l'un de ses enfants, son mari ou encore même un membre de l'Ordre en proie à de nombreuses souffrances. Depuis quelques temps il lui arrivait même de revoir les corps raides de Fabian et Gideon. Elle revoyait leurs lourdes paupières closes, leurs mains crispées sur leurs baguettes et cet air de défi à jamais gravé sur leurs visages. Ce même air que Fred et George arboraient si souvent. Et c'était sans aucun doute pour cela qu'au plus noir de la nuit, les corps de ses frères s'étaient métamorphosés dans son rêve en ceux des jumeaux. Molly s'était alors réveillée en hurlant réveillant son mari au passage. Celui-ci avait tout fait pour essayer de la calmer. Mais ce fut vain et les pleurs de sa femme ne se tarirent que lorsque celle-ci passa un petit coup de cheminette à ses fils.

C'était d'ailleurs devenu monnaie courante pour les enfants Weasley d'être réveillés en pleine nuit par leur mère, jusque pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Que ce soit Bill, Charlie ou les jumeaux, ils l'avaient tous bien compris et avaient donc décidés de laisser faire. Ils avaient l'habitude d'être surprotégés et puis, si ça pouvait la rassurer. Mais pour les autres enfants c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Ginny étant à Poudlard la matriarche ne pouvait décemment pas passer à un coup de cheminette au directeur Rogue pour qu'il aille vérifier si la benjamine allait bien. C'est pourquoi Molly avait demandé à sa fille de lui écrire une lettre tous les jours. Quand à Percy, le fait qu'ils soient en froid ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour lui. Alors à chaque lendemain de cauchemar le concernant, elle demandait à Arthur de passer discrètement près du bureau de Percy pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Mais c'était pour Ron que ça devenait beaucoup plus problématique. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Elle essayait de se rassurer en disant que s'il était arrivé quelque chose à l'un des membres du trio, les mangemorts se seraient empressés de le crier sur tous les toits. La matriarche Weasley ne cessait de prier pour que sa famille aille bien. _Merlin, s'il vous plait._

C'était pour elle une torture de ne pas savoir. Molly était une femme qui aimait tout diriger. Il est bien connu qu'Arthur Weasley laissait sa femme prendre les décisions. C'était une femme de caractère et elle détestait ne pas avoir de prise sur les choses. Même si elle se savait pauvre, elle était déterminée à ce que sa maison soit la plus belle et la plus conviviale possible. Même en ses temps de guerre elle continuait à tricoter de jolies couvertures pour le canapé. La vaisselle était toujours étincelante de propreté et le jardin toujours dégnomé. Elle menait sa maison avec amour mais autorité. Et après tout il en fallait avec autant d'enfants et avec toutes les bêtises que les jumeaux avaient faites. Elle aimait aussi savoir, à chaque instant, où se trouvaient ses enfants. C'est pourquoi elle avait toujours aimé les avoir tous près d'elle au Terrier. Même lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, Molly s'inquiétait, mais un peu moins tout de même. Enfin, quand Dumbledore était encore directeur. Et avant que Ron n'entre à l'école bien entendu car même là-bas les ennuis arrivaient à parvenir jusqu'à Harry Potter. Bref, c'était pour elle un supplice de les savoir tous loin d'elle.

Elle gémit douloureusement et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari. Sa main attrapa son horloge sur la table de nuit. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel de la trimballer partout où elle allait. Dans la cuisine en préparant le repas, dans la salle de bain lorsqu'elle se douchait ou se lavait les dents, dans le panier à linge et bien évidement sur la table de nuit. Arthur avait d'ailleurs été obligé de rendre les aiguilles phosphorescentes pour que sa femme puisse la regarder la nuit sans avoir à produire un Lumos. Elle posa alors son regard sur les aiguilles. _Bien, alors, Bill._ _À la maison._ Elle le savait en sécurité à la Chaumières aux coquillages, Arthur était leur gardien du secret et celui-ci était parfaitement endormi à côté d'elle. Tout allait bien. _Charlie, Au travail_. Elle se souvient du décalage horaire et de l'humeur capricieuse des dragons. _Continuons, Percy, à la maison_. Molly se demandait d'ailleurs où était sa maison, près du Ministère sans doute. Un jour peut-être y sera-t-elle inviter. _Fred et George à la maison puis au travail, puis à la maison puis…_Leurs aiguilles oscillaient toujours, n'arrivant jamais à savoir s'ils se trouvent au travail ou à la maison. Déjà parce que leur appartement se situait juste au-dessus du magasin et que sans doutes ils étaient encore en train de travailler à une nouvelle invention dans leur salon. Molly sourit, ils ne changeraient donc jamais, et pour une mère c'était rassurant. Son regard se posa finalement sur l'aguille de _Ron, En danger de_ _Mort_. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis tous les trois, son aiguille n'avait pas bougée de cette position. Et même si elle s'y attendait, à chaque fois lorsqu'elle observait celle de Ron elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer. _Respire, bon, Ginny, à Poudlard._ C'était une constante pour elle aussi. Depuis que sa fille avait repris l'école son aiguille était elle aussi restée fixe. Molly espérait qu'elle y soit plus en sécurité qu'à la maison. Seulement, à la maison, elle savait qu'en cas de danger elle serait là pour la protéger, alors qu'à Poudlard sans Dumbledore ?

Elle songeait à faire rentrer sa benjamine. C'était le seul de ses enfants qu'elle pourrait obliger à rester au Terrier et Molly comptait bien en profiter. Même si Ron était encore jeune, elle savait pertinemment pourquoi il était partit et bien que terriblement inquiète, elle en était fière. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'ait pas trop faim, après tout elle connaissait bien son fils et souhaitait aussi qu'il ait bien pensé à prendre le pull qu'elle lui avait tricoté pour les nuits de grand froid.

Molly songea d'ailleurs qu'il lui faudrait bientôt commencer à tricoter pour les cadeaux de noël. Et cette année elle était bien décidée à tricoter un pull pour Fleur, bleu sans doute. Ou rose peut être bien. En tout cas une couleur douce et délicate. De toute façon ses pelotes étaient toutes belles alors. Tricoter pour Fleur signifiait qu'elle l'acceptait dans la famille et Molly en était maintenant persuadée, la jeune française le méritait. Après l'épisode avec Greyback, Fleur était considérablement montée dans dans son estime. La douceur qu'elle mettait dans ses gestes pour soigner Bill, cette tendresse et cet amour l'avait laissée sans voix. Puis, elle l'avait tout de suite acceptée. Elle en était convaincue, Bill serait heureux avec elle. Et puis c'était une femme forte et courageuse. Elle était digne de porter le nom de Weasley.

Elle sourit doucement dans le noir. C'est bien, il fallait qu'elle continue à penser à autre chose que la guerre.

Maintenant que Bill était marié, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de Charlie. Elle plaisantait souvent en disant qu'il finirait par se marier à une dragonne mais elle ne désespérait pas pour autant. Elle se disait qu'avec tout le boulot qu'avait son fils il n'avait pas le temps de faire des rencontres alors, c'était bien à elle de les provoquer non ? C'était bien pour cela qu'elle avait voulu lui couper les cheveux avant le mariage. Elle avait convié exprès deux ou trois jolies jeunes filles qui auraient pu lui plaire. Mais cette tête de mule ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Elle se demandait d'où pouvait lui provenir ce sale caractère. Manifestement, son fils cadet passait trop de temps avec des dragons. Bon, elle convenait que les jeunes filles en question étaient peut-être un peu trop sages, il aime les filles de caractère mais on ne sait jamais non ? Et puis certes elles étaient un peu vieilles, mais ça a son charme aussi non ? Cependant elle ne perdait pas espoir. _Ça jamais !_

C'est vrai, elle n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de pessimiste. Elle croit en l'issu positive de cette guerre. Elle croit en Harry. Elle croit au bien tout simplement. Mais elle est loin d'être naïve quant aux sacrifices qu'il faudra faire. Mais pour elle, le pire restait la perte de l'insouciance de ses enfants, c'était pour elle intolérable. Elle avait hurlé, pleuré lors de la première année de Ron parce que son bébé n'aurait pas dû voir tout ça. _Ils étaient si jeunes, si jeunes !_ Et toute cette _merde_ qui c'était abattue sur eux tout au long de ses années. Elle savait que cette insouciance, cette candeur si propre aux enfants avec presque disparu chez eux mais, elle avait espéré, tellement espéré qu'il leur en reste un petit peu. Et avant de partir, elle l'avait vu ce tout petit rien dans leurs yeux. Cet espoir, cette foi en l'humanité. Alors, elle a peur, elle tremble parce qu'elle sait qu'à un moment donné ils seront peut être obligé de choisir entre tuer et être tuer. Et quelle mère voudrait ceci pour ses enfants, quelle mère _Merlin _? Elle est en colère, parce que ça recommence et qu'elle sait, qu'elle sent que la guerre va encore lui prendre quelqu'un qui lui est cher. Qu'ils vont en ressortir détruits et vidés.

Des fois quand elle est au plus bas, comme maintenant, pelotonnée sous ses draps elle se dit qu'elle aurait aimé être lâche. Lâche et se planquer comme les autres. Fermer sa porte. Ne pas l'avoir grand ouverte pour l'Ordre du Phœnix. Qu'elle devrait se taire contre l'injustice, pour les garder tous dans un cocoon. Puis elle se souvient que c'est important, que c'est aussi pour ses enfants d'une certaine façon. Pour les aider à façonner une vie meilleure. De toute façon ses enfants ne sont pas lâches non plus, ils veulent se battre. Se battre pour des idéaux qu'elle leur a inculqués, et malgré tout, malgré le danger, elle en est fière. Elle est fière de ses enfants si combatifs, parce qu'elle sait qu'à leur âge ce n'est pas évident de se dresser comme ça devant le danger. Elle espère seulement qu'ils n'aient pas trop peur.

Enfin, elle espérait surtout qu'ils allaient être prudents. Un_ peu_ plus prudent au moins.

**Voilà, je pense que le prochain OS sera celui sur Drago, j'en suis quasiment sure car l'écriture à déjà pas mal avancée. Après ça sera sans doute au tour de Sirius ou Remus. Sinon, je suis toujours preneuse si vous avez envie que j'écrive sur un personnage en particulier ! **


	4. Drago

**Bonjour ! Alors voilà le quatrième OS de cette série, donc je me suis attaquée à un quatrième personnage et il s'agit comme prévu de Drago. On situera cet OS pendant sa sixième année et il se trouve donc dans son dortoir à Poudlard. Un grand grand merci à Adara94 pour sa review qui m'a énormément fait plaisir et qui m'a motivée pour vous poster la suite ! Sinon pour le prochain personnage je ne sais pas encore, j'ai pensé à Sirius ou Remus mais je n'ai encore rien écrit donc si vous avez une envie je suis preneuse. Par contre ça ne sera sans doute pas pour tout de suite car je viens de commencer un RW/HP et je vais m'en occuper d'abord. Voilà, bonne lecture ! **

**Idée de départ : C'est toujours le même principe, un personnage réfléchit dans son lit. **

.

Il caressa machinalement ses draps. Ils étaient de très bonne qualité et donc d'une douceur incomparable. Seulement l'agréable texture ne parvenait plus à l'apaiser. D'ordinaire celle-ci lui permettait de se sentir bien après une longue journée de cours. Le toucher du satin vert le rassurait. Cependant ce soir rien n'arrivait à le calmer, que ce soit le moelleux de son oreiller ou la chaleur que lui prodiguait ses tentures fermées. D'ailleurs il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Il n'arrêtait pas de remuer. Tout était devenu subitement inconfortable. Enfin, pas tout à fait subitement et Drago le savait très bien. Il était loin d'être attardé comme Weasley après tout. Il se doutait bien que ça avait commencé au tout début de cette année et que ça avait un rapport avec ce que le Lord Noir lui avait demandé.

Il ricana brièvement. Demandé, _très drôle_ ! Oui, c'était vraiment très drôle. Hilarant. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, tout comme il savait ce qui l'attendait lui et sa famille si il venait à échouer. Alors non, le maître ne lui avait pas demandé, il le lui avait ordonnée, menacé.

Et Drago en était à la fois terrifié et furieux. Il était en colère contre son père, _c'était entièrement de sa faute_ ! S'il n'avait pas totalement foiré sa mission à propos de la prophétie l'année dernière, Drago ne serait pas dans son lit à se demander comment tuer Dumbledore ! Voldemort savait le jeune homme incapable de tuer le directeur, il lui avait demandé uniquement pour se venger de Lucius et pour avoir le plaisir de le voir échouer. Drago en était totalement conscient. Alors oui il en voulait à son père. Il laissa échapper un grognement sourd.

Mais, il était totalement résolu à réussir sa mission. Il était hors de question pour lui de ne pas réussir. Il avait son honneur à conserver ! Son honneur et son nom, il ne tenait absolument pas à ce que le nom de Malfoy soit victime de moqueries. Un Malfoy était fier et ne renonçait jamais. Si c'était à lui de laver l'humiliation subit par son père alors il le ferait. Il était déterminé.

Il enfonça davantage sa tête dans son oreiller en plume d'hippogriffe. _Faisons le point._

Sa première idée avait échouée. Pourtant elle était plutôt bien exécutée et pensée. Mais il avait fallu que cette gourde de Katie Bell touche le collier ! Il était pourtant bien emballé ! Mais après tout il s'agissait d'une Griffondor et avec eux rien ne se passait jamais comme il fallait. Bon, il est vrai que ça avait échoué. Mais Drago essayait de se rassurer, soupirant il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_Bon_, tout n'était pas perdu. Il avait beaucoup d'autres idées dans son sac. Déjà, il y avait l'armoire à disparaitre. Bien sûr, il n'avait toujours pas réussis à faire disparaitre totalement quelque chose, mais c'était en bonne voie. Il y avait encore passé toute la soirée et le livre qu'il avait essayé de faire disparaitre était devenu plus pâle. C'était peut-être une petite avancée mais s'en était une quand même et il ne désespérerait pas. Demain, il en était sûr, il arriverait à faire disparaitre au moins quelques pages. Après il essayerait avec un être vivant, un rat ou un oiseau peut être. Parce que faire disparaitre un objet non animé n'allait pas l'aider à faire entrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard. Mais il avait déjà quelques sorts sous le coude qui lui permettraient de faire avancer son affaire.

De plus, en attendant que l'armoire soit prête à être utilisée Drago avec encore d'autres idées. Il n'était pas question d'attendre. Si un autre de ses plans pouvait aboutir, alors il n'aurait pas à tuer Dumbledore de sa baguette. Ça serait comme un meurtre à distance. Presque comme si ce n'était pas lui le…meurtrier. Et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à le devenir. Qu'il aurait aimé que le collier réussisse ! _Tellement_.

Drago pris une grande respiration. Ses derniers temps il lui était difficile de respirer normalement. Son souffle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il était trop souvent saccadé. Comme s'il était effrayé, _ridicule_ ! _Inconcevable._

Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et sourit. Il avait un plan sur le feu. Et un bon plan ! Il était quasi sûr de sa réussite par Merlin ! Il avait fait livrer à ce cher professeur Slugorn, qui n'était même pas capable de reconnaitre le talent quand il l'a en face de lui, des bouteilles d'une vielle cuvée de Biereaubeurre. Et elles étaient empoisonnées, bien entendu, il n'allait tout de même pas faire de cadeau à ce vieux cachalot. Drago s'était ensuite tout bonnement assuré que le prof de potion les offrirait au directeur. Il avait réussis à le lui insuffler au plus profond de son esprit. Et puis, il se disait que si ça n'aboutissait pas et que Slugorn venait à les boire tout seul, il n'en serait pas fâché. Peut-être que Rogue assurerait ainsi le cours de potion en plus de celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il en avait décidément marre que Saint Potter récolte les lauriers.

De toute façon un de ses plans devait absolument réussir. _Absolument_.

Drago secoua la tête violement. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui pourrait se passer s'il venait à échouer. Il ne voulait pas que ses tremblements reprennent comme à chaque fois où il venait à y penser. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent dans un sursaut à ses draps. Griffant le satin. Il sait très bien ce qu'il arrive dans ses cas là. Il a vu de nombreuses fois au cours de cette été, des gens que le Lord Noir considérait comme traitres se faire torturer pendant des heures, souillés, mutilés, humiliés, pour finir en pâture à Nagini.

Le blond rabattit avec forces ses draps sur lui. Il avait froid, il était totalement frigorifié. Des tremblements commençaient à agiter son corps si frêle. Ses couvertures ne semblaient jamais assez épaisses, généralement il continuait à frissonner ainsi pendant des heures. Il n'essaya même pas d'attraper sa baguette sur sa table de nuit. Drago savait pertinemment qu'un sort de réchauffage ne lui ferait rien. Il était comme gelé de l'intérieur. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas, c'était un des préceptes de son père. Et c'était encré en lui comme chacune des cicatrices qu'il avait fallu pour les lui faire entrer dans le crâne. Il y avait tant de chose qu'un Malfoy ne pouvait pas faire. Enfant il se sentait écrasé. Maintenant il était juste las. Ça avait fini par rentrer finalement. Seulement, seulement des fois, comme là il se sentait seul et il était tenté. Il se laissait doucement glisser mais finissait toujours par se ressaisir. Il était terrifié à l'idée que son père l'aperçoive, il en aurait alors pour des heures dans les cachots. C'était bête mais même au fond de son lit dans le dortoir des Serpentards il avait peur. Alors Drago ne pleura pas. Il se contenta de morde sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

De toute façon peu importe les traces sur sa bouche, personne n'y ferait attention. Depuis des mois, il se trainait des cernes grisâtres et une carnation albâtre. Au début il avait tenté de les camoufler mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, avec ou sans dissimulation personne ne semblait se soucier de sa santé. Son père n'était préoccupé que par la mission, dans ses lettres il ne parlait que de ça. Il ne voulait des nouvelles que de ça. Peu importait les états d'âme de son fils, ce n'était que broutilles après tout. Sa mère elle, baissait la tête. Drago sentait qu'elle était terrifiée. Quant à ses amis, ils n'avaient jamais été très proches de toute façon. C'était surtout une façade. Crabe et Goyle n'étaient pas vraiment un modèle d'intelligence. Il se disait que les Gryffondors n'avaient pas tort, ces deux-là lui servait uniquement de gorilles. Quand à Pansy mais si elle était tout le temps collée à lui, elle n'osait pas lui faire de réflexion, elle sentait bien qu'elle l'agaçait prodigieusement et avait donc décidé de faire profil bas. Bref, personne ne lui avait dit combien il maigrissait et palissait. Alors Drago finissait par lui aussi ne plus y faire attention. De toute façon, il était d'accord avec son père, la mission passait avant. Et puis il n'avait pas faim alors pourquoi se forcer ?

Le froid persistant, il se mit en boule comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Ça ne le réchauffait pas vraiment mais il se sentait moins seul ainsi, comme protégé même si généralement la sensation n'était que brève. Il aurait aimé…Il aurait aimé tellement de chose en fait. Etre quelqu'un d'autre sans doute. Il se moquait souvent des Poufsouffles mais leurs vies devaient assurément être plus agréables, plus tranquilles. Merlin heureusement que personne ne l'entend penser ! Au grand jamais il ne voudrait que quelqu'un sache qu'il ait dit quelque chose de positif sur ses chouineurs. Il bataillait déjà à conserver son statut de prince des Serpentards. Il ne doit pas se montrer faible. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il pense à aller jouer un tour à Saint Potter, à la Sang-de-Bourbe ou à Weasmoche, au choix, ses derniers temps sa mission l'avait un peu éloigné de ses petites habitudes. Mais rien de mieux pour le mettre de bonne humeur que de mettre une bande de Gryffondor en colère, c'était même jouissif. Oui il ferait ça. Ça le remettra sans aucuns doutes sur pieds ! Drago essayait de se concentrer sur une blague à faire, espérant envoyer loin dans ses pensées sa mission. Il avait envie de penser à quelque chose de son âge, quelque chose de banal. Un truc d'ado de base.

Ainsi peut-être réussirait-il à s'endormir. Il l'espérait car il était bien tard et il avait encore beaucoup de travail avec l'armoire à disparaître. Et plus vite ce sera terminé plus vite il pourra dormir. Peut-être même ne fera-t-il plus de cauchemars, le rêve. Surtout qu'il était hors de question d'aller demander une potion sans rêve, que ce soit à Madame Pomfresh ou à son parrain ! Il avait sa fierté tout de même, ils étaient capable de le prendre pour une petite nature ! Et Rogue sera bien trop content de le rabaisser, Drago en était certain il essayait de lui voler sa mission. Pour sûr c'était une mission risquée mais elle n'en était pas moins source de récompenses en cas de réussite. Si elle parvenait à être exécutée, la personne qui aurait tué Dumbledore aurait directement sa place au côté du Lord Noir. Elle serait respectée et crainte. Pour un homme tel que Rogue, ça ne faisait aucun doute, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Mais Drago le lui avait bien fait comprendre, il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, il voyait claire dans son jeu et il n'était pas question que le potionniste récolte tous les lauriers. Il voulait la place de son père et bien il ne l'aurait pas.

Drago allait s'en assurer, il réussirait sa mission, même si c'était au prix de nuits sans sommeil.

.

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé un minimum ! A bientôt j'espère ! Une petite review ?**


End file.
